Say My Name (Levi x Reader)
by Scotia Daniel
Summary: "Say my name," he whispered huskily into your ear and the vibrations and lust in his voice made you tremble. "Corporal-" He bit down hard onto your collar bone and you let out a yelp. Levi sucked and you groaned, knowing there would be a mark in the morning. That is, if you made it out alive.


Even in the shadows that the night cast, you could still see the pale grayness of his eyes illuminated by the moon's light that snaked its way into the bedroom through the blinds of his window. The strips of light fell across Levi's face and spilled partially onto the ground and walls. You felt your heart skip a beat, your lips parting with the unreadable look on his face that made this all that much more dangerous.

"Say my name."

"Corporal-"

He harshly grabbed your arm and slammed you into the wall. You opened your mouth to let out a groan of pain when his mouth was on yours, harshly sucking on your lower lip. You trembled from the pain and pleasure, his leg pressed firmly between your legs.

"Say my name," he whispered huskily into your ear and the vibrations and lust in his voice made you tremble.

"Corporal-"

He bit down hard onto your collar bone and you let out a yelp. Levi sucked and you groaned, knowing there would be a mark in the morning. That is, if you made it out alive. He pressed his body into you and you could feel the muscles under his clothes perfectly, your head dizzy.

"Say my name," he mumbled into your skin.

"Corporal-"

He let out a frustrated grunt and your shirt was ripped open, the buttons popping off as easily as if he had ripped a piece of paper. You let out a gasp from the sudden cold air and his mouth was on yours again, his tongue violating your mouth.

Levi sucked on your tongue and firmly held your chin in one hand, the other placed on the wall beside your head. You moaned into the kiss, your free hand raised to hold onto his shirt for support but he only grabbed your wrist with his free hand and held it to the wall as well.

He tore his mouth from yours and placed it at your ear, lightly nibbling your earlobe. "Say my name," he whispered.

"Corporal-"

He threw you harshly onto his bed, your shirt and bra being completely taken off somewhere between you being thrown and hitting the softness of the mattress. Levi was on you in seconds, one knee placed on one side of your hip on the bed, his hands bordering your face.

He sucked on one of your breasts, causing your back to arch and a gasp escape your lips. You tried to hold onto him, but Levi only took your hands and pinned them to the bed. He went from one breast to the next, leaving light hickies in his wake.

Your body squirmed under his and Levi pressed his body firmly into yours, bringing his other leg up and pinning your hips down. His added weight made the bed sink a little, like the full impact of the situation in your mind.

"Say my name."

"Corporal-"

Levi yanked your head up and harshly kissed you, teeth bumping with yours as he ravished your mouth. It hurt but felt so good at the same time, something only you knew Levi could do.

Your pants had been yanked off and you were now nearly fully exposed. His hands left yours and when you found the strength to open your eyes, you found his torso shirtless, his hardened muscles exposed and perfectly outlined in the moonlight. You gasped, feeling a heat pulse through you.

You could have sworn you saw the shadow of a smirk on his face, and you wanted to touch him so badly. You shakily lifted your hand to his chest but Levi took your wrist in his hand and brought it to his mouth, gently kissing the inside of your palm.

"Say my name..." his tone was gentler, but still as demanding. You trembled with anticipation, fear, and lust.

"Corporal-"

He ripped off the rest of your underwear and in one swift move, his pants were off along with his boxers. You felt yourself blush harshly, and he was on top of you before you could comprehend what was going on. Levi hovered over you, his emotionless eyes staring deeply into your own.

"Say my name."

"Corporal-"

He didn't flinch or break eye contact when he forced his way into you. He filled you up in one thrust, a silent scream exploding in your throat from the pain and the pleasure. You had been told when you had sex for the first time, you should go slow as to test your body and limit, but you couldn't tell if Levi just either didn't care or didn't know. Perhaps both?

Levi buried his face into your neck, a groan escaping his lips. It sounded so seductive, you felt another pulse of heat zap through you. You waited for him to do something, anything, but he just rested against you with his length inside of you.

Your body ached with anticipation, the pain now gone. You tried to push your hips against his and wiggle against him, but he placed his weight on you preventing you from moving at all. It both made you groan in pleasure and disappointment.

"Say my name," he growled after a moment.

"Corporal-"

He moved out of you and slammed back into you, making you gasp. He repeated the action once more before starting to slowly and agonizingly move in and out of you. He propped himself up on his elbows, watching your reaction. Your body twitched from the torture, sweat beading on your forehead.

"Why are you making this so difficult on yourself? It's as if you want to be punished," he whispered into your ear. You groan back shakily. "Now, say my name."

"Corporal-"

He thrust into you hard before going back into a slow pace.

"Corporal-"

Again.

"Levi." You whispered, your voice cracking. You could feel the smirk on his face as he bit your collarbone on the other side, drawing blood and sucking on the spot. He slammed into you, his thrusts progressively getting harder and more violent.

"Louder."

"Levi," you called out louder, though still weakly.

"I can't hear you," he said as he slammed into you, lifting your legs and lower body up as he thrusted deeper into you.

"Levi!" You shouted it this time, your voice echoing off the walls. "Perfect, he whispered, and sped up his thrusts. Levi hovered over you, sucking on your neck and not once faltering his pace as he fucked you into oblivion. You chanted his name with every thrust, him grinding his hips against yours if you even accidentally slipped into calling him "Corporal" or "Captain."

You wrapped your arms around his neck and dug your nails into his muscular back. You clawed at the skin and muscles, trying to hold onto anything as you felt your body coil tighter and tighter with every thrust and love bite he made.

His name escaped your lips as your body climaxed, and he continued to fuck you senseless as you saw white. You continued to chant his name like it was your saving grace, the answer to life itself. And although he'd never admit it to you, hearing his name on your lips was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard, and he wouldn't replace it for the world.


End file.
